Platonicamente Mia
by Rias Yuki
Summary: Sueños humedos


Esa mañana se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, desayunó ligero y corrió rumbo al colegio con su maletín en mano.  
Abrió la puerta de su salón y la cerro tras su espalda soltando un largo suspiro, por fin había llegado, en minutos se reuniría con la chica que había logrado conquistar su corazón por primera vez. Dejo la maleta sobre su pupitre y se asomo a la ventana esperando ver su llegada. 

Los minutos pasaban y el salón comenzaba a llenarse de compañeros. La clase comenzó y ella todavía no aparecía, "se abrá arrepentido" pensó.  
Finalmente sonó el timbre de salida. "que le habrá sucedido?" se pregunto mirando hacia el asiento que ella ocupaba.  
Decepcionada se levantó y tomo sus cosas partiendo hacia su hogar, en el camino solo miraba el suelo y patiaba rocas distraída, " solo espero que se encuentre bien", sonrió al recordarla el dia anterior. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FlashBack°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Sango: Mañana! – le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice decidida- 

Kagome: Ah? – la miro desconcertada- 

Sango: Mañana te diré mis verdaderos sentimientos! – tomo su maleta y corrió dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, pero pudo notar un leve sonrojo y ese destello en su mirada que tanto le gustaba- 

Kagome: Baka… -suspiró y luego sonrió para ella misma- Estare temprano esperando por ti… - y volteo hacia la ventana para verla irse con el atardecer de aquel dia- 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FinDelFlashBack°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La suave brisa acaricio su cabello y le provoco un leve escalosfrio, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, un mal presentimiento la perseguía. Aceleró su paso, pero al cruzar por un callejón obscuro una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa, sintió como la tomaban por la cintura y le tapaban la boca " Pero que demonios!?" , fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse por el susto.

Sentía como una delicada mano se colaba por debajo de su uniforme acariciando sus pechos, su piel se erizo involuntariamente y comenzó a abrir sus ojos sintiéndose desorientada, su visión borrosa le dejo ver una cabellera larga y obscura que caia sobre su pecho, siguió observando mas arriba y pudo notar unos labios en el que pronto se dibujaría una sonrisa familiar. 

Rayos Sango! – Se levanto de golpe arrojándo a la niña al suelo- 

Sango: Oyee! – grita antes de caer al suelo y terminar acostada mirando al cielo riendo como una tonta- 

La azabache se sube a horcajadas sobre ella dejando una de sus piernas entre las piernas de la otra joven - Eres estúpida!? –le grita sosteniéndola de los hombros- Me diste un susto de muerte! 

Sango: Jajaja Gomen no pude evitarlo, te veias tan asustada mirando hacia todos los rincones.. Deberías haber visto tu expresión cuando te sorprendí y luego te desmayaste en mis brazos…- la mira a los ojos y extiende una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla tranquilizándola- 

-ataja su mano y se la apreta levemente, dejando caer una lagrima sobre el rostro de su compañera - Baka.. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba… - acercó su boca a la de ella sintiendo como su aliento calido chocaba suavemente en su rostro- Sango… 

Sango: Kag yo… - sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí- 

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra la pelinegra acortó la distancia entre ellas cubriendo dulcemente la boca de aquella niña con sus labios, posó suavemente sus manos sobre sus pechos y con los pulgares acaricio sus pezones por encima de la camisa, la joven gimió pegada a su boca lo que tomo como un permiso a seguir con sus caricias- Sango te amo… ya no puedo contenerme…- 

Arrancó su camisa dejando a la vista sus redondos y turgentes senos aun cubiertos por el sostén – Eres Hermosa..- Abandono los labios de la castaña para bajar por su cuello lentamente, mordiéndola y lamiendo esa piel blanca que la enloquecía. Llego hasta su sostén y mirándola a los ojos tironeo de las copas hacia abajo para dejar expuestos sus pechos, los tomo con ambas manos y paseo su lengua de un lado a otro acariciando ambos pezones turnándose, los succionaba deleitándose con su dulce sabor. Sam solo se retorcía y gemía de placer bajo el cuerpo de la muchacha. 

Kagome dejo de apresar uno de sus pechos para que su mano emprendiera otro rumbo en el cuerpo de la joven, acaricio el vientre de la niña apenas con la yema de sus dedos y bajo suavemente por su falda, y rozo la palma de su mano por la intimidad de Sango, la cual sintió estremecerse una vez más con su tacto, así que prosiguió a colar su mano bajo su ropa interior separando sus labios hasta encontrar ese exquisito botón que sabia iba a volverla loca.

Kag: Ya estás tan.. húmeda… - con su dedo medio presionaba suavemente y lo movía en forma de circulo estimulándola, la sentía temblar y su respiración irregular la excitaba cada vez más, de pronto sus pechos ya no eran suficiente, quería mas de su amada niña.

Kag: Sam voy a.. probarte.. ya no puedo más… - bajo lamiendo su estomago, se detuvo y la miro a los ojos. No podía creerlo, estaba dándole placer a su platónica en medio de un callejón obscuro, la tenia bajo su cuerpo ardiendo al que ella, deseándola, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos al igual que su boca entre abierta, respirando entrecordamente, sus corazones palpitando rápido, la adrenalina y el miedo de ser descubiertas… 

Engancho entre sus dedos la ropa interior femenina de su bella amante y comenzó quitársela lentamente, la arrojo al suelo , acaricio sus piernas y beso el interior de sus muslos sintiendo como Sango arqueaba su espalda proyectando su pelvis más arriba y no lo resistió, apretó su cola y la masajeo al tiempo que lamia su intimidad penetrándola con la lengua, sintió como su rostro se empapaba con los sedosos fluidos de esa joven-

Dios eres deliciosa… - apretó una vez mas esa cola firme y dirigió sus manos a su femeneidad, separando sus labios vaginales, lamió su clítoris dibujando círculos lentamente. Sango la había sujetado por la nuca y la presionaba levemente mientras gemía y se mordía los labios viéndola. 

De repente todo se obscureció a su alrededor… el silencio la envolvió lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que sintió un sacudon fuerte y una voz a lo lejos llamándola…

Sango: Kag! Kaaag!

Yaaaaaaaa Saaaango Acabaaa de una veeezz! – Gritó despertándose de golpe y encontrándose en un salón repleto de alumnos que la miraban sonrojados y riéndose a carcajadas, voltio a ver a su lado y ahí estaba ella- 

Sango: Haaayyy Kag otraaa vez te quedaste dormidaa en clases! Y para colmo vuelves a soñar cosas pervertidas! No cambias mas! – le grita en tono de reclamo y coloca sus manos en la cintura, pero termina por dedicarle una sonrisa burlona- 

Demonios…Era solo un maldito sueño…- susurró para ella, sonrojada, avergonzada de lo que acaba de gritar frente a su clase y su profesor el que gracias a Dios solo las ignoro y continuo escribiendo en la pizarra. 

Siente como la pinchan en su costado derecho y achica sus ojos al voltear, ya sabia de quien se trataba. 

Sango: y… cuéntame… de que se trataba tu sueño Kag? – la mira curiosa volteando su cabeza de lado –

Ya lo sabrás.. – la mira lasciva y le dedica una sonrisa de lado- cuando suene el timbre… - se arrima a ella acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de ella- y salgas rumbo a tu casa… - rosa sus labios con cuidado de que nadie las este viendo le susurra- no te detengas al cruzar los callejones… - le roba un beso dejándola sorprendida, con el rostro totalmente rojo y se reincorpora rápidamente sin ser descubierta para voltear nuevamente a verla- Puede que alguien este escondido en las penumbras a la espera de una jugosa victima.. – le guiña coqueta- 

Sango: Ju..ju..jugosa dices..? – tic en el ojo-

Fin


End file.
